


[Podfic of] Give Me Back My Pieces

by klb



Category: Everwood
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Fix-It, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Yes," she thinks, "this is a very bad idea, indeed."</i> Hannah isn't expecting her first trip back to Everwood to be quite this... challenging. (Podfic by klb)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Give Me Back My Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Give Me Back My Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302715) by [kissoffools](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissoffools/pseuds/kissoffools). 



**Title:** [Give Me Back My Pieces](http://archiveofourown.org/works/302715)  
**Author:** kissoffools  
**Reader:** klb  
**Fandom:** Everwood  
**Pairing:** Hannah/Bright  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Length:** 0:13:18  
**Summary:** _"Yes," she thinks, "this is a very bad idea, indeed."_ Hannah isn't expecting her first trip back to Everwood to be quite this... challenging.

**Direct link to Give Me Back My Pieces mp3:** [Here](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Give%20Me%20Back%20My%20Pieces.mp3) (right-click save to download)  
**Mediafire link to Give Me Back My Pieces mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?04ymklprul5kqpa)

**Author's Note:**

> Everwood is my favorite show of all time. Not the objectively best show, maybe, but the one that most owns my heart and soul. Reading this fic as part of yuletide is possibly the best Christmas present I got this year. It's a perfect slice of Everwood, and I'm thrilled to get to record it and share it with all of you.
> 
> When I listened back while editing my reading (and right after rewatching the S1 Thanksgiving episode), I noticed that I didn't necessarily do voices that are similar to the actors, but I do at least feel like the voices I chose represent something about how I think about those characters, which satisfies me.


End file.
